


Executor by Kat Allison (katallison)

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Welsh and a pile of papers, late at night. Death story.





	Executor by Kat Allison (katallison)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Executor by Kat Allison (katallison)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414756)  
**Length** : 0:45:51  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Executor.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
